


The Way Things Were

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bathtubs, Depression, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sleep Deprivation, don't worry there's no actual suicide that takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Just a small thing.  Not sure why I wrote this, but what the hell.  Who cares.





	The Way Things Were

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing. Not sure why I wrote this, but what the hell. Who cares.

“Chase? Are you home?” Dr. Schneeplestein called out as he opened the door to Chase’s apartment.

It was late, and the doctor knew he should be home in bed sleeping, but after receiving a text from a very worried Jameson, Henrik knew that he had to go and double check to make sure that Chase was alright. The others knew of his depression, and how bad it could get on some days. Schneep had personally prescribed the single father some medication, for days when it would become unbearable for Chase. Nothing too strong, but enough to keep the man stable till the dark cloud passed.

Anxious nerves chewed at his senses when he made his way inside. Chase was usually there to greet any of the egos when they showed up. Him not being present now was very worrying. Henrik stepped further into the living room. His eyes caught sight of a bottle of Chase’s favorite whiskey sitting on the coffee table, accompanied by a half-full glass and what appeared to be a picture frame face down. Schneep knew that particular picture frame. It contained a photo of Chase’s two children. The doctor's heart rate spiked. Chase’s hat was on the ground, next to an empty bottle of wine that had been tipped over.

“Chase?” he called out again. There was still no response. Henrik feared the worst. He quickly started down the hallway, making his way to the bathroom. The door was closed. He knocked on it.

“Chase? Are you in there?” he asked, voice quivering slightly. He tried the doorknob. It was surprisingly unlocked? Not hesitating, the doctor practically barged in, expecting to find a horrific sight. Sure enough, there was Chase, sitting in the full bathtub, hanging over the edge of it.

“Chase! Chase, speak to me! Are you alright?!” Henrik was near frantic, immediately checking the father's body for any signs of injury.

But he didn't find any. There was no slit wrist. No indications of self-harm. Chase himself was very much conscious. Henrik could now see his flushed cheeks, and the absolute exhaustion in his eyes as he stared blankly ahead. Willing his heart to calm down, the doctor gave a small sigh and quietly sat down next to the tub beside Chase.

Thank God that the father was not hurt. But Schneep knew that his wounds were more internal than anything. The expression Chase wore was all too familiar to him. 

It read of numbness, loneliness, heartache, despair…

He heard Chase give a small sniffle. Tears were making their way down his cheeks again. It broke Schneep’s heart. Gently resting a hand on the father's head, Henrik gave Chase a comforting pat.

“Chase…” Henrik broke the silence, though keeping his voice quiet. “Did you take your medication today?”

Chase didn't reply. So Henrik repeated his question. “Chase, have you taken your medication yet?”

The father managed to turn his head a bit, glancing at Schneep from the corner of his eye. “I...I don’t know. M-Maybe? I don't...don’t remember,” he hoarsely replied, his words slightly slurring. Henrik sighed. Chase was no doubt still under the influence. He ran his fingers through Chase’s greasy brown hair.

“...I miss her, Doc,” the father suddenly spoke. “I miss...being happy. I wish...wish things hadn't changed...I don't know what to do anymore…”

“Well, for starters, we’re getting you out of this tub and into some dry, clean clothes,” Henrik replied. “And no ‘buts’. You need to be taken care of right now.”

Chase squinted his eyes shut, bringing forth more tears as they dripped off his chin. He complied, nonetheless, allowing Schneep to help him to his feet and exit the bathtub.


End file.
